


Tony's Escape

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things couldn’t have gotten worse. At least that’s what Tony thought when he’d found himself stuck in a women’s prom dress warehouse....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Escape

Things couldn’t have gotten worse. At least that’s what Tony thought when he’d found himself stuck in a women’s prom dress warehouse ducking between stands and trying to avoid the man chasing him. Problem was, he was getting pushed further and further in and the ways out where becoming more and more elusive. That was until Ziva grabbed his arm and thrust a piece of material at him.

“Put this on,” she said. He only took one glance at the object before he stared back at her with a ‘you’ve got to be kidding’ look. “You want to get out, put it on.”

“How exactly am I gonna get out wearing this?” he grabbed the object and caught sight of the low back and long material of the dress. “A dress?”

“There is a woman in the office,” Ziva explained getting more frustrated with him, “we can slip out with her as if we are customers, but he has seen your face.”

“You want me to wear this over my face?”

“Put it on.”

Tony grinned for a moment, thinking the battle won before he looked down at the dress. “Pink isn’t my colour,” he muttered before shifting back another rack of clothes and starting to change.


End file.
